


Dark Times

by argentscoyote



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bar, Death, Drunk Alaric., Gay, Grief, Jo's dead, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: In his darkest time, Alaric finds himself drawn to the man in the bar.





	Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

> based on the belief that, despite the canon straight sexuality, Alaric Saltzman is secretly gay.

Jo is dead.

His unborn children are dead.

And Alaric wishes with everything that he was dead too.

But sadly, the universe is cruel like that. Cruel enough to take away all that he loves, and also cruel enough to not take him with.

Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie - everyone tries to help him, but they can't. He doesn't want help. He wants to forget.

He goes to a bar and orders a drink and then another ten after that. He drinks until his mind is but a drunken haze and he can no longer think clearly.

Women around smile his way, but he doesn't smile back. With his luck with woman, he shouldn't smile back.

Alaric downs another two shots.

A man, tall, dark skinned, and insanely good looking, shyly catches Alaric's eyes from across the bar. Alaric doesn't turn away. He should, but he doesn't. In his darkest time, he finds himself drawn, and before he knows it, he's collapsing onto the available seat next to the mysterious man.

By the end of the night, Alaric finds himself pinned against the wall of a motel room, kissing the man from the bar harder than he ever did any woman before.


End file.
